Jennifer Wakizumi/Designs
(Return to the page) c. 2016 – 2017 (4–3 years ago) School outfit She once wears a dark coat with unknown features at her school life, working hard studies, getting As, plays at sports, making friends and makes some trips with her older sister, Brooke Wakizumi. However, during her years, one of her classmates told her about isn't she getting too old for wearing that since she's been wearing it from two years. Which Jennifer seem didn't care at first. Until in 2018, she soon graduated from both highschool and college, starting her life to roam the world with her sister, Brooke. 2018 – 2019 (1–2 years ago) Adventure outfit (and hijacking) After the graduation, Jennifer, now at the age of 19, seem to have hard time to pick what she'll wear since she been done wearing her school outfit for two years earlier. However with the help by her sister, Brooke, she have chosen the outfit with new features. She kept to wear the coat, except having and wearing an white sleeveless shirt, dark grey skirt. And more surprise, she have to wear long black boots, which she want them for so long and makes her taller to her sister. During that time, at the middle 2019, the Wakaizumi sisters soon to meet up, [[La Artist|"La Artist"]] along with other Circletheriums at first. During the meeting, all the 47 Circletheriums accept it to take out a suicide mission but Jennifer refuses until one of the circletheriums suddenly grab and shouts at her as she have already been giving her own word to Artist, as a yes. By the morning of September 25, 2019. She kept the same uniform, however hides an box cutter along with the other 45 hijackers, however her sister Brooke is on the different team and she is on Zerek's team, which later they all 47 with five each members on team soon boarded in ten each planes from in different universes. In sometimes later, Jennifer soon braves herself to take an flight attendant as a hostage while the others, taking or killing the passengers to move them at the back of the airplane. Zerek Mackee soon orders the flight attendant to open the door, and much in minutes, Jennifer attacks and kills the pilot, and the co-pilot to let Zerek to take control of the flight in American Airlines Flight 95, with only a half ripped skirt to heal her arm after fighting off the pilots and messed up with blood, and soon wears a purple head bandana. And soon, all ten aircrafts crashes into their targets in different dimensions and universes, with only 44 killed in the crash and three of the hijackers survived. However, Jennifer is the only hijacker to be wounded, only lost an left eye, fourth finger to her right hand, and a leg with her outfit been brutally damaged. 2020 (present) Four months after the September 25th attack from been a hijacker, she soon now has a job at the age of 20, as a businesswoman in The Heartless Empire. During this time, two hoodlums visits and wanna to given rights, but however of this year, she is now wears greyish pink (light and dark) business suit, wears white eyepatch, with a heel and pep leg. With a lot wasting of time, she suddenly told the two to leave as she need to work. Within five months later, she is soon joined and reunite with her sister Brooke, and an mob of antagonists, including gang members, to meet Ramona, Motta, Lottie Jr., and the rest of people at the hotel casino. However all of them made it to the top but Jennifer with a pep leg, have painful walking on the stairs and soon made it as well. But unfortunately as she only sees them standing and somehow waiting at first as she first thought, as she told them to move, she suddenly sees something that she have once hated. She is suddenly puts out an glock pistol and shoots the mirror through the people that she is in front with and the gun battle begins, with a lot of people getting killed, however she spots an humanized fish civilian hiding and scared, with her serious personality, she grabs and throws her to the area to fight. However, the fish civilian gets shot to death on the face and the box filled with grenades and suddenly it explodes so large, soon after the explosion and the day follow, Jennifer Wakaizumi is soon later revealed that she's one of the people died in the explosion. Designs and Outfits c. 2016 – 2017 Jennifer Wakaizumi (outfit 1).png|Former outfit in 2016–2017 at age 16 to 17, during her school life 2018 – 2019 Jennifer Wakaizumi.png|Former outfit in 2019 at age 19, after graduation Jennifer Wakaizumi (hijacking).png|During the hijacking Jennifer Wakaizumi (wounded).png|Wounded after the plane crashes and survived 2020 Jennifer Wakaizumi (2020).png|Current outfit in 2020, four months after the September 25th attack Ages Jennifer Wakaizumi (outfit 1).png|Aged 16–17 (in 2016–2017) Jennifer Wakaizumi.png|Aged 19 (in 2019) Jennifer Wakaizumi (2020).png|Aged 20 (in 2020) Category:Design galleries